Tristifer Blackwood
Tristifer Blackwood is the current Lord of Raventree Hall and head of the House Blackwood. Biography Lord Tristifer was born in 335 AC to Brynden Blackwood and Marianne Vance. Growing up under the Absent King’s rule he witnessed first hand how a weak ruler could be bad for the people. Especially when his families prized sword, Piety, was stolen from Raventree Hall by the Bracken family with no repercussions, at the cost of his own fathers life. Growing up, Tristifer was rasied by his uncles and household after his fathers death. When Tristifer was 10 he was sent to Harrenhal to foster and squire for Lord Baelish and was exposed to the political schemes of the greater game of thrones. This is how he became one of the more subtle Schemers of the Riverlands. While many would focus on the Iron Throne, Tristifer would be content to finally see the end of the troublesome Brackens and see his family become one of the foremost powers in the Riverlands, as they had been once before. While at Harrenhal, Tristifer would train as a swordsman against the various men at arms and soldiers gathered at Harrenhal. One of the men there, known as Cley, and Tristifer became fast friends and Cley would follow Tristifer back to Raventree as his sworn sword. When he was 16 he returned to Raventree Hall and began to lay out plans to bring his house to greatness. First, Tristifer set about of learning everything there was to know about trading and mercantilism. Building new holdings in his lands and setting out more trade deals to expand the riches of his house and bring more prosperity to his lands. His second order of business was to intensely study history and the failings and triumphs of great lords of the realm, along with new techniques to improve the lives of the smallfolk in the area and harshly punishing any bandits or criminals in the area. He competed in many tournaments and melees throughout Westeros to increase the prestige of his name in the minds of the lords of Westeros and the Riverlands. Anytime that Ironborn reavers threatened the riverlands, Tristifer would rush to push them back with his men. He also began to become obsessed with healing the dead wierwood in Raventree Hall, searching for ancient scrolls and any bits of knowledge that might help. During his time reading and searching he became a renowned Scholar in the Riverlands, though never discovering an answer to his quandary. In 361 Tristifer would be married to Darlessa Lannister, the two had grown close during Darlessa’s time as a lady in waiting to his mother and they were wed before the wierwood tree in sight of the old gods. One year later, Tristifer and Darlessa would welcome their first son Benjen into the world, with 5 more children to follow in the coming years. Tristifer was careful in the way he raised his children. Between the reigns of Eddard I, Petyr II, and various examples throughout history, he had learned the woes of pushing children too hard or too little. So he set about to encourage his children to pursue their passions in a way that would extend the influence of their family. His first born was a natural leader, measured and calculating. Hostor, the second son of the family, was a natural statesman and negotiator. His third son Cley was eager for glory in tournaments and melees and honored himself constantly. Brandon was a rash and wroth man, who’s rage Tristifer guided into his swordplay. Melony was a bookish girl, who took after her father in studying books. Lord Blackwood hoped she might be able to succeed where he had failed in searching for a way to revive the wierwood of Raventree, when she failed to do that he had her search longer and deeper for answers, certain that there must be a way. Tristifer also guided her into using her knowledge into manipulating those around her fool enough to think she was lesser because of her gender, having her study the achievements and failures of famous women in Westerosi history. Young Jeyne was the most flirtatious of his children, many a knight and man would compete for her hand or just the chance to dance with her, and she made a most deadly game of throwing the hot blooded boys against each other. Tristifer had half a mind to marry her off to a dornish prince who could match her lustfulness, and skill with a knife. Still, there was a lust for combat and revenge that burned in Tristifer’s veins. Edmund I had denied him the chance to release it when the Subjugation ended rather bloodlessly. However, Brynden Baelish would repay it in earnest when his rebellion began in 382. When Lord Tully called the banners to join him, Tristifer spent a full day and night in the godswood praying and pondering before he sent out ravens of his own, declaring loyalty for the Crown. While he would claim it was because he had no part in petty squabbles and rebellions of faith, he also would declare his loyalty as a chance to strike against House Bracken. Tristifer, Benjen, Hostor and Brandon rode off to war, with Cley installed as castellan in his absence and they rode hard with their men to link up with the loyalist forces after their defeat at Darry. After meeting with the generals there, Blackwood and his men marched for Riverrun to aid the Lannister army in their siege. However, he was quickly called away when the dishonorable Freys declared for the rebels and rode to siege the Twins. It would be short lived however as the Faith Militant would route his forces and he would retreat back to Raventree Hall to regroup, sacking Bracken lands along the way. He then rode to the Battle of Harrenhal, with himself and Hostor leading the Blackwood section of the battle. When the war was over, Tristifer set about solidifying the alliances and marriages of his children to great houses throughout the realm. With Piety back in Blackwood hands, and Blackwood as the chief leaders of the Loyalist Riverlander forces in Brynden’s Rebellion, Tristifer sees himself poised to become Lord Paramount of the Riverlands should Roland Baelish take the throne. All he needs to do now is wait. Timeline * 335: Tristifer is born * 341: Brynden Blackwood dies in a Bracken ambush, Piety is lost * 343: Tristifer fostors at Harrenhal * 351: Tristifer returns to Raventree Hall * 352: Tristifer begins to research a way to revive the wierwood * 361: Tristifer marries Darlessa Lannister * 362: Benjen Blackwood is born * 363: Hostor Blackwood is born * 365: Cley Blackwood is born * 366: Brandon Blackwood is born * 367: Melony Blackwood is born * 373: Jeyne Blackwood is born * 381-384: Brynden’s Rebellion * 390: Tristifer travels to Kings Landing to attend the festivities. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Benjen Blackwood: General * Hostor Blackwood: Tourney Knight * Cley, Sworn Shield: Warrior (Swords) * Darlessa Blackwood (nee Lannister): Negotiator * Maester Oberyn: Scholar Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander